Bubble Tea & Americano
by langitsenja29
Summary: [NEW CHAPTER 26/01/2016] Kumpulan cerita pendek dengan berbagai macam plot, bersama Sehun dan Luhan sebagai tokoh utamanya. [YOU CAN GIVE PROMPTS; read the explanation in Foreword]
1. Foreword

Bubble Tea & Americano

 _Sweet sorrows, bitter smiles._

Kumpulan cerita pendek Sehun dan Luhan.

Kumpulan cerita pendek dengan berbagai macam plot, bersama Sehun dan Luhan sebagai tokoh utamanya.

 **YOU CAN GIVE PROMPTS!**

· Jika ada yang punya ide plot cerita tentang HunHan, silahkan kirim prompt kalian di Inbox author ^^ (you will be credited of course)

· P.S. author ini adalah spesialis angst, jadi mohon maklum kalau cerpennya kebanyakan angst :')

· NO EXPLICIT SMUT tentunya. Author ini sedikit kurang nyaman menulis adegan intim yang eksplisit dan TIDAK nyaman menulis adegan intim boyxboy atau girlxgirl yang eksplisit.

*brb sembunyiin subscribe-an di AFF*

*ga nyaman nulis bukan berarti ga nyaman baca kan* *?*

· Sehun, Luhan, CROSS!


	2. Selamanya

Selamanya

Words: 1,4~k

Summary: Bahkan ketika terpisah, Sehun dan Luhan menjalani kehidupan

yang tidak jauh berbeda

* * *

Mereka berdiri di atas pasir, tepat di pinggir pantai, sisa-sisa ombak meraih jemari kaki mereka sembari mereka menatap satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang tersenyum; keduanya tampak kacau, dengan mata merah bengkak seolah-olah mereka telah menangis semalaman. Mereka berdua telah berjanji kepada satu sama lain untuk tidak mengeluarkan setitik air mata hari ini, karena mungkin saja kali ini adalah kali yang terakhir bagi mereka, dan keduanya tidak ingin mengingat satu sama lain seperti ini. Namun yang sudah terjadi tidak dapat diperbaiki; bahkan takdir tak dapat menolong mereka sekarang.

Sehun menatap jauh ke dalam kedua mata Luhan. Ia ingin tersenyum pahit, namun kedua ujung bibirnya terasa begitu perih. Ketika ia melihat Luhan, seolah-olah ia melihat bayangannya sendiri di cermin. Sama-sama terluka. Sama-sama menderita.

Akhirnya ia bicara. " _Hyung_ … kita akhiri saja. Seperti ini."

Hening, sejenak. Hanya suara angin yang menyadarkan mereka bahwa waktu tidak akan menunggu mereka selamanya; waktu tidak pernah menunggu mereka sekali saja. "Mengapa?" Luhan merasa bodoh untuk menanyakan hal yang sudah pasti, namun ia tidak rela, karena _tidak, kita tidak boleh berakhir seperti ini._

"Kau tahu kenapa. Kau tahu itu."

"Tidak." sangkal Luhan. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak mau tahu."

"Luhan _hyung_ , tolonglah – "

"Aku tidak ingin tahu – oh _Tuhan,_ seandainya aku tidak tahu apapun." Luhan meringis sembari menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku – kau – kau benar. Oh Sehun, kau benar." gumamnya sebelum ia mengangkat kapalanya lagi. "Kau benar. Kita… kita akhiri saja. Seperti ini."

Sehun tahu bahwa ini yang terbaik bagi mereka berdua, dan bahwa tidak ada lagi yang dapat ia lakukan seiring ia melihat Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan pelan, menjauh, semakin menjauh, hingga orang yang dicintainya itu hilang dari pandangannya; lenyap, bersama kebahagiaannya.

* * *

Ketika Luhan bangun di keesokan paginya, ia menyadari kedua matanya kembali perih, dan air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk. Ia menekan telapak tangan di wajahnya untuk menghapus air matanya.

' _Sehun, aku menangis lagi._ '

Ia menatap telapak tangannya. Air matanya hampir tidak tampak. Luka di dalam hatinya tidak tampak. Namun ia tahu bahwa luka itu ada, dan luka itu sedang menganga, perih, menusuk begitu dalam hingga ia tidak dapat berpikir tentang apapun selain luka itu. Ia membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal, mencoba untuk berteriak sekuat mungkin, namun tidak ada lagi tenaga yang tersisa. Menjadi menyedihkan itu melelahkan.

' _Tolong beri tahu aku bagaimana caranya untuk berhenti. Aku lelah, sangat lelah, namun air mata ini terus mengalir. Tolong. Mataku seperti sedang terbakar. Hatiku – hatiku serperti sedang terbakar.'_

.

Ketika Sehun bangun di keesokan paginya, matanya perih karena terlalu kering. Ia menyeka pipi dengan kasar, karena terdapat terlalu banyak bekas air mata, terlalu banyak sehingga mengingatkannya bahwa mungkin, mungkin saja, disaat yang sama Luhan juga sedang menghabiskan air matanya.

' _Hyung, aku kehabisan air mata.'_

Ia terdiam begitu lama di atas sofa, dengan keheningan pagi yang mulai membuat telinganya berdengung. Ia terdiam begitu lama, seolah-olah setiap detik yang lewat mewakili setiap hembusan nafas yang ia sia-siakan tanpa Luhan disampingnya. Ia terdiam begitu lama, seperti akhirnya menyadari bahwa _oh, ya, benar, semua telah berakhir_.

' _Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menangis lagi. Lihat, aku juga menderita, sangat menderita, begitu sakit sehingga air mataku tidak bisa keluar lagi. Aku begitu menyedihkan – tapi kuharap kau tidak semenyedihkan aku._ '

* * *

Ketika Luhan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, kedua kakinya bergemetar. Namun ia tetap mencoba untuk berjalan. Ia masih bisa berjalan. Ia masih bisa hidup, tanpa _nya_. Ia berharap ia dapat melakukannya.

' _Sehun, kau ingat ketika ku bilang aku tidak dapat hidup tanpamu?_ '

Ia masih bisa berjalan. Ia masih bisa melihat; melihat keadaan disekitarnya yang sama berantakan dengan dirinya. Masih bisa mendengar; mendengar kicauan burung di luar rumahnya. Masih bisa merasakan; merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dan menyakitkan didalam dadanya. Ia masih bisa berjalan, melihat, mendengar, merasakan; namun semuanya tidak sama lagi.

' _Kurasa aku salah. Aku masih bisa hidup tanpamu. Namun sepertinya yang kujalani ini bukan kehidupanku lagi.'_

.

Ketika sehun beranjak dari sofa yang ditidurinya, ia hampir tidak dapat mengendalikan kakinya untuk bergerak. Ia jatuh ke lantai, bagaikan boneka usang yang dibuang oleh pemiliknya.

' _Hyung, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu.'_

Ia mencoba untuk bangun dan berjalan lagi. Meskipun ia tidak dapat melakukannya dengan mudah. Ia tidak bisa hidup dengan mudah; tanpa _nya_. Dan ia tahu benar akan hal itu. Butuh beberapa saat baginya untuk menyadari bahwa ia benar-benar kalah telak dari takdir; caranya untuk pergi benar-benar menyedihkan.

' _Seolah-olah aku sedang menjalani kehidupan orang lain. Namun jika aku dapat menyelamatkan masa depan dan hatimu dengan cara menghilang dari kehidupanmu, maka aku tidak keberatan dengan rasa sakit ini. Pada akhirnya aku juga tidak akan merasakannya lagi._ '

* * *

Ketika Luhan mengunyah makanannya dan meneguk minumannya, ia tidak benar-benar dapat merasakannya. Ia hanya menelan apa yang sudah ada di tenggorokannya. Lidahnya tidak dapat mengecap lagi; semuanya terasa seperti pasir. Tidak ada rasa.

' _Sehun, semuanya terasa hambar. Sungguh aneh bagiku. Aku tidak terbiasa dengan hal ini. Aku tidak terbiasa tanpamu.'_

.

Ketika Sehun mencoba untuk menelan makanannya dan meneguk minumannya, ia tidak dapat mengunyah dan menelan lagi karena bahkan makanan terlembut dan minuman terenak sekalipun membuat tenggorokannya sakit. Seolah-olah ia sedang menelan pisau.

' _Hyung, aku tidak dapat mengunyah lagi. Mungkin aku bisa mencobanya jika kau masih ada disini. Kau selalu ada untuk menyemangatiku. Namun aku tidak boleh egois. Aku harus membiarkanmu pergi.'_

* * *

Ketika Luhan menyendok sesuap es krim dan melahapnya, ia tidak begitu terpengaruh dengan kedinginannya. Ia terus menyendoknya dan memakannya tanpa menikmatinya sedikitpun.

Namun kemudian, tanpa sadar, air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk, dan akhirnya mengalir deras di pipinya. Ia terisak hebat. Dan seketika ia mulai panik; panik akan sesuatu yang tidak dapat ditolong olehnya.

' _Sehun, baik-baiklah disana, kumohon, jangan sakit lagi, kumohon, hanya untuk sehari saja, baik-baiklah – '_

.

Ketika Sehun baru saja ingin melahap sesuap es krim yang dibencinya, tiba-tiba perutnya terasa begitu sakit, dan kesakitan itu menjalar dari perutnya hingga ke lehernya. Ia segera bangkit dan berlari ke kamar mandi, terbatuk-batuk hingga dadanya sakit, dan seketika mual ketika ia melihat bercak merah di lantai kamar mandi tersebut. Tanpa suara, tanpa isakan, air matanya mengalir.

Namun perlahan, ia tersenyum sembari ia berbisik didalam pikirannya.

' _Hyung, aku baik-baik saja, sungguh, aku tidak akan sakit lagi, berdoalah untukku.'_

* * *

Ketika Luhan mengambil sebuah buku yang tampak cukup menarik dari rak bukunya, ia tak sengaja membuka halaman terakhir. Dan menatap kata-kata yang tertulis di halaman itu; 'akankah kau memikirkanku?'

' _Sehun, apakah kau akan memikirkanku?_ '

.

Ketika Sehun mengambil buku yang membuatnya hampir terjatuh di lantai, ia membuka halaman buku itu perlahan dari awal. Ia terhenti di tengah-tengah, ketika ia menemukan beberapa kata-kata yang membuatnya terdiam. 'Ya, selamanya, aku akan memikirkanmu'.

' _Tentu saja, hyung, aku akan selalu memikirkanmu.'_

* * *

Ketika Luhan menemukan fotonya bersama Sehun dari musim panas yang lalu, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum lebar. Namun entah bagaimana air mata masih saja bisa mengalir lagi di pipinya. Ia terisak lagi, berulang kali menyeka air matanya dengan sekuat tenaga. Sebulir air mata jatuh tepat ke wajah Sehun didalam foto itu.

' _Sehun, mengapa kau harus menderita seperti ini?'_

.

Ketika Sehun memegang sebuah kanvas dan menatap wajah Luhan yang sedang tersenyum yang dilukisnya dari musim dingin lalu, ia tidak dapat menahan tangisannya lagi. Ia telah mengira bahwa air mata tidak dapat keluar lagi, namun kini kedua pipinya basah, dan ia membekam mulutnya dengan tangan untuk menahan isakkannya. Kemudian ia membiarkan tangisannya meluap, membiarkan air matanya menetes di wajah Luhan di atas kanvas itu.

' _Hyung, mengapa kau harus bertemu denganku dan menderita karenaku?'_

* * *

Ketika Luhan tidak dapat menahannya lagi, ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas lantai, masih saja menangis. Ia mengangkat tangannya, mencoba meraih sesuatu di udara, menganggap bahwa ia dapat menangkap bayangan Sehun. Karena ia tahu ia tidak akan dapat menyentuh Sehun lagi, tidak akan dapat melihat dan merasakan kehadirannya lagi. Dan masih dengan air mata yang mengalir, ia terlelap, sambil ia membisikkan beberapa patah kata, memasuki tidur yang akan berakhir dengan mimpi buruk.

.

Ketika Sehun akhirnya membiarkan sekujur tubuhnya mati rasa, ia jatuh ke lantai, masih dengan air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya. Ia mencoba untuk meluruskan tangannya, mencoba meraih sesuatu yang tidak ada. Dan ia benar-benar berharap bahwa Luhan ada disampingnya. Karena ia ingin melihat Luhan untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ia ingin mendengar suara Luhan untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dan ia sangat ingin menyesali keputusannya untuk menjauhkan Luhan dari dirinya di saat ia sangat memerlukannya, namun ia akan lebih menyesal jika Luhan menyaksikan betapa menyedihkan keadaannya saat ini. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang dimilkinya, ia membisikkan sebuah kalimat yang selalu ingin ia ucapkan pada Luhan, sebelum ia perlahan terlelap; untuk selamanya.

.

' _Aku mencintaimu – '_

* * *

.

.

Prompt (oleh: author);

Sehun menderita sakit parah dan memutuskan untuk menjauhkan Luhan dari kehidupannya karena ia tidak ingin Luhan menderita bersamanya – meskipun pada kahirnya ia lebih menderita tanpa Luhan.

.

*manyun ala Cheon Songyi* oops, sawrry.


End file.
